


Axel Likes it When

by kellegirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Porn, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many faces of Roxas that Axel likes and how no matter what Axel always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hesitant

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my fanfiction.net account. Originally written in 2008.

Axel likes it when Roxas is hesitant.

"Come on Roxy, it's going to be fine," Axel whined.

"I don't know Axel," the blond hung back slightly; "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It doesn't have to be a good idea, it will be fun."

"How is dying Marluxia's hair black fun?"

"It will be funny when we put the pictures up all over the castle," Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged the reluctant blond along behind him.

"Fine," Roxas finally sighed, tugging his hand free and following after the redhead, "But when we get caught I'm blaming you."

"You always do," the redhead sighed, "So hurry up."

(Ten minutes later)

"Run faster Axel!" Roxas yelled as he sprinted down the castle halls, Marluxia on his tail.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the redhead yelled back.

"I'll kill you two!" the now raven haired assassin yelled after them.

The pair continued to sprint as if their lives depended on it, and in truth that was probably the case. Marluxia was known for his vanity and his hair was his most prized possession. It was the unspoken rule of the Organization that you didn't mess with the pinkette's perfectly coiffed locks. Roxas silently cursed Axel for getting him into this situation, because it really was his fault. The redhead had sworn that Marluxia was drugged, that he couldn't wake up, but he had right in the middle of the dye job.

Turning a corner Roxas and Axel barely dodged around Zexion who had his arms full of books. A little further down the hall Roxas heard the distinct thud of said books hitting the floor accompanied by rather colorful cursing and could only assume that Marluxia hadn't managed to avoid smacking into Zexion. The pair didn't slow down though, they knew that the Graceful Assassin wouldn't be held up for too long and needed the distance. As Roxas was about to take another corner he was grabbed from behind by Axel and yanked into a dark room. Closing the door as quietly as he could, Axel leaned against it to listen for Marluxia's passing. Sure enough, seconds later he heard the former pinkette running past in what he thought was hot pursuit of the pair.

"Well that didn't turn out like I had planned," Axel sighed and turned back to Roxas.

The blond sent him his best death glare. "What are we going to do now?" he demanded, "It's not like we can go out there for a while."

"I can think of something," Axel smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"You," Axel said as he pounced, knocking Roxas to the ground.

"Axel," Roxas whined, "This is a bad idea, what if he hears us?"

"Then you'll just have to be real quiet," Axel said as he kissed his way down Roxas' neck.

"Me?" Roxas breathed, "I'm not the one who was screaming last night."

"Mm," Axel hummed. He was done talking, that much was for sure.

Coming to the junction of Roxas' shoulder and neck, Axel began to suck lightly with the intent of leaving a mark. Roxas whimpered slightly, silently damning the redhead for knowing his weak spot and damning himself for having an overly sensitive neck. Unable to stop himself, Roxas ran his hands down Axel's back, taking in every inch even though he had long ago memorized it. With a soft moan he leaned his head back to give Axel better access, shivering slightly when the redhead nipped at his flesh. He barely noticed when a hand made its way to the zipper of his coat and pulled it down. Roxas shivered at the sudden blast of cold against his skin, but soon that turned to tremors as Axel ran his hands over the blonde's abdomen.

Roxas arched into Axel's touch. The redhead's hands were hot, almost unbearably hot, his inner fire raging just beneath the surface. God how Roxas loved that heat touching him like it was at that exact moment, he almost wanted it to burn him so that he could be marked forever. But Axel would never do that; never mar Roxas' flawless skin. Letting his hands fall farther, Axel hooked a finger into the waistband of Roxas' jeans and gave a slight tug. The blond groaned slightly at the attention and bucked his hips forward. Axel smirked into Roxas' shoulder and gave the article of clothing another playful tug. Immediately Roxas' hands flew to the redhead's coat and started to tear at it in frustration, the zipper didn't seem to want to come down for him. Axel just chuckled and slid it down for the blond.

Roxas let his hands wander over Axel's now exposed stomach, his touch so light that the redhead shuddered slightly at the sensation. When Axel gave his pants another teasing tug Roxas lost any remnant of coherent thought that he still had. With a low growl he yanked the redhead's pants away, the fabric ripping from the sheer force of his actions.

"Hey!" Axel drew back slightly, "I liked those jeans."

"Don't care," Roxas smirked as he grabbed Axel around the neck and forced their lips together.

Shrugging his coat off Axel finally unbuttoned Roxas' jeans and slid them off the blonde's frame. Sliding his hands up Roxas' abdomen, Axel gently slid the smaller teen's coat off his shoulders and started to back him up. Roxas wasn't even aware that he was being moved until his back hit the cold wall of the room. Axel pressed himself closer to the blond, their chests rubbing together and the kiss becoming more desperate. Panting heavily, Axel broke the kiss long enough to see the haze in Roxas' eyes. Reconnecting their lips, Axel brought a hand down the blonde's side to his leg. Pushing Roxas harder against the wall, Axel hooked the blonde's legs around his waist and ground their hips together.

Roxas threw his head back with a gasp, arching against the wall behind him. As Axel thrust their bodies together Roxas moaned loudly. "Hush," Axel panted, "Don't want Marluxia to find us."

"Ah," Roxas panted, "Right."

The blond found three fingers presented to him and quickly took them into his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel moaned at the sensation, Roxas really was good with his mouth and he almost hated that it was his fingers in there instead of something else. But now wasn't the time for that kind of thing. Axel watched as Roxas bobbed his head slightly, his tongue swirling around the digits, eyes trained on Axel's. Sucking in a shaky breath, Axel retracted his fingers and trailed them down Roxas' back and stopped just above the blonde's entrance. Slowly, with eyes still meeting the blonde's, Axel inserted one finger and began to pump slowly. Roxas' head fell back against the wall as he thrust his hips to meet the redhead's movement. A small gasp escaped his lips as another finger was added to his body and the pumping became faster. Axel started to scissor his fingers within the blond while he thrust and twist them. Suddenly Roxas shuddered violently, a hand flying up into his mouth to stifle his cry. Axel just smirked and focused his attention on the same spot as he continued to prepare the teen. Roxas' eyes scrunched shut as his prostate was assaulted over and over again, not even noticing when the third finger was added.

A small whimper escaped past the blonde's fist when the fingers were withdrawn and he sent a glare at Axel. The redhead just smirked and lined himself up, pausing when he remembered he hadn't slicked himself. Roxas immediately sensed his hesitation and thrust his own hips down, impaling himself on the redhead. He cried out again and bit into Axel's shoulder to try to alleviate the sudden pain that accompanied his actions.

"There was a reason I stopped," Axel gasped.

"Mhm," Roxas muttered, still not unclamping his teeth from the redhead.

After a moment Axel was released and Roxas gave a tentative thrust. Gently massaging the small of Roxas' back, Axel thrust his hips forward. The blond in his grip gasped loudly and buried his head in the crook of his neck, thrust back with more force. Had it been any other time Axel would have smirked at that, but at the present moment he was a little too distracted to notice. He was lost in pure sensation, the tight heat that engulfed him pushing all forms of thought out of his mind. Panting heavily Axel continued to thrust, increasing both his force and speed as Roxas began to keen against his skin.

Roxas was slightly better at retaining his thought process at that moment, remembering that Marluxia was probably still looking for them. It took all his concentration to keep himself from screaming out as his prostate was hit over and over again. He nearly lost any semblance of composure when Axel took hold of his length and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Roxas' vision was clouded over with stars as he shuddered violently at the double assault of pleasure. Burying his face even further against Axel's skin, Roxas cried out as he came. As Roxas' muscles clamped down around him Axel let out a soft cry, spilling himself deep within the blond.

The pair clung to each other as they sunk to the ground, panting and dazed. Regaining some sense of their surroundings, Roxas reached over and grabbed their clothes, pulling them over so they could start to get dressed. Just as they managed to tug their jeans on the door flew open, light cascading into what

Roxas finally realized was a broom closet. This realization took a back seat however when he saw that it was Marluxia who had thrown the door open. The assassin still bore his expression of unbridled fury as he glared down at the blond and redhead.

"It was Axel's idea!" Roxas shouted and darted past the older man.


	2. Chuckles in Amusement

Axel likes it when Roxas chuckles in amusement.

"And I was like, oh hell no, and Demyx was like, oh hell yes," Axel finished his story.

Roxas just stared at the redhead wondering how that was supposed to be funny."Oh," he finally said, "Okay."

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx came running into the room screaming his battle cry.

Axel was immediately drenched by the mullet haired musician's attack.He was about to launch a counter attack that involved shoving Demyx's head in a toilet bowl and seeing how much he liked water then when Axel heard something that made him stop dead.Turning around he saw Roxas chuckling softly.Slowly the smaller Nobody stood and walked past Axel, still laughing under his breath."Serves you right," he muttered as he passed the redhead.

Axel wasn't about to leave it at that. Grabbing the passing blond he crushed their bodies together and rubbed his face in spiky hair. "Ug!" Roxas pulled away, "You got me all wet."

"Guess you'll just have to change then," Axel smirked down at the blond nobody.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

Roxas just snorted, "Yeah, I do."

(A little later)

"Come on Rox," Axel whined, "Let me out."

"No, you're staying in the bathroom until I'm changed."

Axel wasn't one to simply miss a good, naked, Roxas show, so instead of being a good little pyro and waiting in the bathroom for the blond to change, he simply opened a dark portal and stepped out right behind the younger nobody. "I don't want to wait in the bathroom," he purred into the blonde's ear.

"What?!" Roxas spun around to face the redhead, forgetting that he was completely devoid of clothing at the moment.

Immediately Axel pushed the blond up against the locked bathroom door, silencing any protests with his lips. Roxas struggled for only a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Axel began to grind his hips into the blonde's, eliciting a small moan in response. Releasing the blonde's hands, Axel started to explore Roxas' exposed flesh.

Roxas shivered under the redhead's assault. He actually started to smirk into the kiss. He bet Axel hadn't thought that he had planned this whole thing out; the redhead probably thought he was real smart for catching the blond off guard. Roxas would never let Axel know it, but he had paid Demyx to douse the fire wielder just so he would end up in this situation. (I'm making Rox into the pervert!)

Running his hands along the redhead's form, Roxas slowly unzipped Axel's coat and slid it off his shoulders. The redhead shivered slightly and nipped at the blonde's lip in response. Letting his hand fumble into his own pocket, Axel pulled out a small bottle and flipped it open. Axel was always prepared, or at the very least hopeful. Letting his pants be unbuttoned and yanked away, Axel applied the clear gel to his fingers before flipping the blond around.

Roxas gasped as his stomach hit the wood of the door that had previously been behind him. He started to glance over his shoulder when he felt Axel's lips connect with his neck and he couldn't hold back a moan. His hips were tugged back a bit and he felt his cheeks being parted slightly. The blond moaned again as he felt a finger circling his entrance. Another hand made its way around his hips to take hold of his length, slowly pumping as the finger pressed its way in. Roxas gasped as the finger twisted within him, shuddering slightly at the sensation. A second finger was added and seconds later Roxas cried out as his vision became temporarily clouded over. Axel shivered at the sound that escaped Roxas and hurriedly added the third finger, only just barely controlling himself.

Finally he could no longer stand it and withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed groan from Roxas. Smirking slightly, Axel spread the lube over his own length and lined himself up. Pulling the blonde's hips further back, the redhead thrust forward, burying himself in one movement. Roxas cried out at the action, pain evident in his voice. Axel stilled himself and stroked Roxas' hip in hopes of comforting any discomfort he was experiencing. He was overcome by the urge to simply thrust into the tight heat that was encasing his member at the moment, but knew that Roxas wasn't ready for that yet. Panting he laid his head onto the blonde's back and waited. After what seemed like an eternity Roxas pushed back at him and he began to tentatively thrust his hips into the blond.

Roxas let loose a string of moans as soon as Axel started to thrust into him, but screamed when his prostate was hit. His back arched violently and his vision disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light. Bracing himself to the door with his hands, Roxas thrust his hips back to meet the redhead's movements. Axel groaned softly and thrust harder into the tight heat. Taking one hand from the blonde's hip, Axel reached around to grip Roxas' length and began to pump it in time to his thrusts. Roxas arched even further and Axel had only a moment to gaze in wonder at the blonde's flexibility before Roxas' muscles clamped down on him in orgasm. The redhead was thrown over the edge, his vision disappearing and waves of pleasure running through his body.

The pair collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. Roxas felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and turned to nuzzle into Axel's chest. Axel just smiled faintly, he'd have to pay Demyx to douse him more often.


	3. Doubtful

Axel likes it when Roxas looks doubtful.

"So all we have to do is sneak into Vexen's lab while he's 'talking' with Marluxia and take the potion," Axel nodded at his fool proof plan.  
Roxas just stared at the redhead, one eyebrow raised slightly in a way that was just so adorable."I don't think that will work," he said slowly.  
"And why not?"  
"You forgot about a very important factor."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Zexion doesn't 'talk' to Marluxia."  
"Hm," Axel said thoughtfully, "Well damn, that throws a wrench in the plan.Maybe we can get him to 'talk' to Demyx for a while."

"You're an idiot, you realize that right?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I am not an idiot," Axel waved his hand as if to dismiss what Roxas had said; "It's a brilliant plan."

"I don't know," Roxas frowned slightly and turned to face the wall.

Axel could see the blonde's resolve crumbling before his eyes; they were going to the lab. "Oh come on Roxy," Axel said as he slung an arm around the blonde's neck.

"Don't call me Roxy," he muttered.

"Fine," Axel sighed, "I won't call you Roxy, but you have to come with me to the lab in order for me to do that."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Great, now we have to be real quiet," Axel said as he pulled the blonde along with him, "I think it should be easy enough to get Demyx down to 'talk' with Zexy."

"Will you stop saying 'talk', we both know what you mean."

"Fine, fine, we'll get Demyx to molest Zexy and tell Marluxia that Vexen's not wearing any underwear today," Axel said as he made his way down the hall.

"We still have to find Demyx and Marluxia," Roxas pointed out.

"Oh, I know where they are," Axel smirked slightly, "They're both in the kitchen that never was."

"Axel," Roxas sighed, "Stop it with the rooms that never were. It's not funny."

"Yes it is, Demyx laughed so hard he peed when I said that Larxene's bedroom was the chamber of sex that will never be."

"That's because Larxene lives in a castle full of gay men and Namine, who wouldn't touch her even if it was to save her life," Roxas pointed out, "I don't think he got the joke that you were trying to make."

"He still wet himself," Axel glared down at the blond.

"How could you tell? He is always wet."

"Shut up," Axel snapped and turned his face away with a huff.

Roxas smirked at the redhead's back before remembering that he was about to be dragged to his death. Marluxia didn't have what most people referred to as boundaries, or at least he chose to blatantly ignore them. The last time he had actually tried to talk to Marluxia he had ended up getting groped on the floor until Axel came storming into the room yelling about how the pinkette wasn't allowed to touch his property. Needless to say, Axel slept alone for several weeks after that and Marluxia hadn't stopped groping random Organization members every chance he got. The only person who was safe from Marly's grope attacks was Larxene, and that was only because she was female and would kill Marluxia in the most painful way she could think of if he did. But it was mostly the female thing, as previously stated the entire Organization is gay. The next thing Roxas knew he was being dragged into the kitchen to find Marluxia doing exactly what was expected of him, molesting Demyx with whipped cream.

"Whoa!" Axel threw his hands up to cover his eyes, "Put that away!"

"We're not even naked," Marluxia snapped.

"And it tastes good," Demyx chirped.

"What happened to you and Zexion?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Zexy doesn't like me anymore," Demyx pouted.

"Sure he does," Axel said from behind is hands.

"No he doesn't," Demyx took the can of whipped cream from Marluxia and began to shake it, "He told me I was an annoying brat and that I was disturbing his research."

"He was just testing you," Axel finally brought his hands down to look at the now PG scene, "He told me so. If you go to him now he'll be really happy to see you."

"Really?!" Demyx squeaked.

"Really," Axel nodded.

Demyx was gone in a flash, the can of whipped cream clattering on the floor. "Well that was a waste of time," Marluxia huffed before turning to look at Roxas, a smirk spreading across his face, "Or maybe it wasn't."

"Vexen isn't wearing any underwear today," Roxas said, backing away from the approaching pinkette.

"And how would you know that?" Marluxia didn't falter in his approach.

"Mine," Axel snapped and stepped in between Roxas and Marluxia, "Don't touch."

"Fine," the pinkette sighed, "But that doesn't answer my question of how you know Vexen isn't wearing any underwear today."

"I stole all his underwear and told him it was laundry day," Roxas said from behind Axel, "And you don't own me Axel."

"I know Roxy-kins," Axel cooed as he turned around to pinch the blonde's cheek.

"Don't touch me," Roxas hissed, pure poison in his voice.

"Okay," Axel squeaked, none too keen on the idea of death by key blade.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to work this out," Marluxia strode past the pair, patting Axel on the shoulder and Roxas on the ass as he passed, "I have my own blond to go find."

"Roxas," Axel said softly, "I was just saying that to make Marluxia think everything was normal."

"I know," Roxas smiled up at the redhead, "So was I, I kind of like Roxy-kins to be perfectly honest."

"So I can call you that all the time?"

"No."

"Fine," Axel sighed, "Let's go see my plan in action. Nice bit about the laundry day thing."

"I actually did that," Roxas blushed slightly, "Zexion paid me to."

"Why would Zexion do that?"

"Something about Vexen needing to loosen up and stop being such a huge prick," Roxas shrugged slightly.

Axel just snorted in response as they made their way to the lab/dungeon. They didn't meet up with anyone else on their way, but they certainly heard someone when they arrived. "God damn it Marluxia!" a voice was screaming, "Get your hand out of my pants!"

"But it fits so nicely," came Marluxia's reply.

"GAH!" Vexen yelled.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances that said quite clearly that they didn't want to know and both adapted a crouching position as they made their way into the actual lab. When Axel caught sight of pink hair and pushed Roxas down further, using the blonde's head as leverage. The redhead chose to ignore the glare that was directed at him, instead heading deeper into the lab.

"Demyx," came Zexion's very annoyed voice, "For the last time, stop playing with my hair."

"But Zexy," Demyx started.

"Don't call me Zexy."

"But it suits you, anyway, your hair is fun to play with it's so soft, just like your skin."

"Hey! Don't lick me you little freak!"

Roxas froze when he heard that, staring incredulously in the direction the voices had come from. Axel just shook his head and continued on his way. The redhead came to a large set of shelves and stood to look at the various bottles lining it. He quickly located the bottle he wanted and pocketed it. Turning he saw Roxas peeking around a corner to watch whatever it was that Demyx was doing to Zexion, a stunned expression on his face, though that quickly changed to horror and the blond backed away slowly.

"Come on," Axel hissed, "I got it."

The blond just nodded, looking slightly traumatized. They managed to get out of the lab without any incident and ran through the halls back to Axel's room. "Alright," Roxas said as soon as Axel had locked the door, "What's so special about that potion?"

"Well," Axel said sliding over to Roxas' side, "It has an interesting effect on Nobodies."

"And what might that be?"

"This!" Axel grabbed Roxas and poured the potion into his mouth, pinching the blonde's nose to force him to swallow.

When there was nothing left in his mouth Roxas was released. "WHAT THE HELL AXEL?!" the blond yelled.

"How do you feel Roxy?" Axel purred.

"Like I'm going to kill a redhead," Roxas hissed.

"Wait, what? No that's not how you're supposed to feel," Axel looked down at the bottle in confusion.

"Well Axel, when someone forces you to drink a mystery potion you tend to get pissed," Roxas started to advance on the redhead, "So now I'm going to…" Roxas trailed off, one hand going to his forehead, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Axel asked cautiously.

"I'm kind of dizzy," Roxas said. Suddenly his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell face first on the carpet.

"Roxas!" Axel leapt to his side.

"Ugh," Roxas moaned, rolling back over.

"Um Roxas," Axel said slowly.

"Yeah," Roxas croaked, his voice several octaves higher.

"That potion must have been mislabeled, because it turned you into a girl."


End file.
